


Once (there was light)

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [284]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Reminiscing, Storytelling, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a couple creepy poems I've decided to post for Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ascent

**Author's Note:**

> Title: ascent  
> Written September 23, 2015  
> Author's choice (except Supernatural), any once-human creature, We can give you a new body, a new voice. You'll miss your parents, and the sun, but you could sing. (We all float down here)

When we (were young)  
The world was alight   
We had (legs) then  
(smiles and cries  
smiles and cries)  
We could run then  
(do you remember the sun?)  
.  
Do you remember the sun?   
Family. We sing now,  
We who were you and me.   
We sing together  
Entwined and inseparable   
But I miss   
(no i don’t i swear  
i don’t)  
I don’t miss the sun.   
.  
When we were young  
(we weren’t)  
We were given the choice  
(smiles and cries  
laughs and lies)  
And this eternity of flight   
(i wish I could run again)  
Is ours for the taking  
The world and the sky  
(i wish I could run)  
.  
(i’d trade it all away  
never sing again  
if i could be in Mama’s arms  
i’d trade it all away)  
.  
There is no young   
No running, no sun  
There is only us


	2. Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Night   
> Written: October 28, 2015  
> Prompts: any. any. There are old tales of a yellow light in the sky. ; author's choice, any, I wanna see the sun blotted out from the sky (The Rolling Stones, "Paint It, Black") ; any, any, looking up to the clear night sky and seeing no stars

We have forgotten how it felt   
when warmth fell down from the sky. 

Once, ages ago, I’m told  
there was a light burning bright  
high up there in the sky.   
There were so many   
dotting the night with little lights.   
Can you imagine such a sight?

My darling love, how warm it was,   
how bright and beautiful.   
We have forgotten oh so much.  
But legends tell of that star above   
and legends tell of how it died. 

Oh, how it died!   
Do you see the light of the fire  
thrown up and out into the sky?   
It lit everything aglow;   
it must have been so very beautiful,   
more than I can fathom –  
more than I’ve ever dreamed. 

We have forgotten  
and only have stories now.   
It is so cold;   
do you know what _daylight_ means?   
Once the sky was warm, I think,  
Once, stars could be seen. 

Fire fades, it seems,   
embers and ashes and a long ago dream.   
Once, there was a fire in the sky   
and all was alive,   
and I remember the stories my grandmother would tell –

I have forgotten so many  
but this one I know.   
Come, my love, sit by the fire.   
It is the very last of all   
and when it goes… 

Listen and do not fear.   
Let my words warm you,   
cling tight to my hand.   
Once, all was warm and bright,   
until the warmth fell from the sky.   
But before that, oh, it was so grand – 

It is dark now, always.   
But once, I swear to you,   
there were lights that lit up the night.


	3. revised "ascent"

When we  
              (were young)  
The world was alight   
We had  
            (legs)  
Then  
              (smiles and cries  
                              smiles and cries)  


We could run then  
                          (do you remember the sun?)

  
Do you remember the sun?   
_Family_  
_We sing now_  
We who were you and me   
We sing together  
Entwined and inseparable   
But I miss   
         (no i don’t i swear  
                     i don’t)  
I  
           (don’t)  
Miss the sun  


When we were young  
               (we   were)  
We were     (not)            given the choice  
            (smiles and cries  
                            laughs and lies)  
And this eternity of flight   
                                (i wish i could run again)  
Is ours for the taking  
The world and the sky  
(i wish i could run)

 

(i’d trade it all away  
never sing again  
if i could be in Mama’s arms  
i’d trade it all away)  


  
There is no young   
No running, no sun  
There is only us


End file.
